


Living Easy, Dying Free

by eddiewrites307



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Afterlife, Drabble, Mostly Sweet, Some angst, everyones dead, god bless them and may they rest in peace, i love my marauder babies, james and lily are sweethearts, meant to be short, same with sirius, starts right after sirius dies, very short
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-08
Updated: 2019-08-08
Packaged: 2020-08-13 03:55:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 536
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20167738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eddiewrites307/pseuds/eddiewrites307
Summary: When Sirius falls through the Veil, he wakes up somewhere with familiar faces...





	Living Easy, Dying Free

Sirius Black opened his eyes. He blinked, once, twice. Was...was he dead?   


He sat up, only to see Harry running towards him. No, not Harry.

_ James _ .

“Padfoot!” The other man all but screamed, flinging himself upon his old best friend with vigor, wrapping gangly arms around him and squeezing tight.

Sirius returned the embrace, not quite understanding what must have happened. James, not seeing his confusion, started to plant wet kisses on each of Sirius’ cheeks.

“For Merlin’s sake, James, you’re overwhelming him. Poor thing hasn’t the faintest idea what’s going on, get off of him!” Another all-too-familiar voice spoke, and Sirius looked around James ever-unruly hair to see a beautiful redheaded woman smiling at him. “Hello, Sirius.”   


“Lily?” He croaked, head spinning. James and Lily were dead. James and Lily were  _ dead _ . Sirius was…

Sirius was dead.

“Oh hell.” He cursed, before it really, really hit him. “Oh,  _ fuck _ .” He was dead. He was dead, and he had left behind Remus, oh Merlin, Remus, and he had left poor Harry, like the kid hadn’t lost enough, and he had left the Order in the middle of a battle and he had-

“Sirius.” James’ voice cut through the panic, strong and steady, just like it always was. “It’s ok. You’re going to be ok.”

~   


_ “Sirius. It’s ok. You’re going to be ok.” _

_ They were at the Potter’s house, Euphemia and Fleamont having gone to the other room to give the boys some space. _

_ “No I’m not.” Sirius gasped for air between sobs. “I’ve been disowned, Prongs, I have no money, I have no family, I have nothing, I-” _ _   
_

_ When he stopped for air, James cut in. “You shut your damn mouth, Black.” He said, words having no real heat behind them. “You have the Marauders. You have my family. You deserve better than the shitty Black crest anyway, you’re a Potter from now on, you hear? We’ll take care of you.” _ _   
_

~   


“We’ll take care of you.” James continued.

Sirius stared at him blankly for a moment, grey eyes looking but not seeing. Then, “It really is you, you massive prat.” He said softly.

James laughed, and pulled him up and in for a hug, an embrace Sirius hadn’t felt for fourteen years. “I missed you too.”   


Sirius hugged back tightly, before abruptly pushing James away, his throat tightening. “I’m the reason you died.”   


“You’re really not.”   


“I suggested switching Secret Keepers.”   


“I agreed to it.”   


“I let Peter get away.”   


“There was nothing you could’ve done.”   


“I-” 

_ SMACK. _

Sirius held his cheek, suddenly and violently reminded of Lily’s presence, the woman practically seething with rage. “Sirius Orion Black, none of that was your fault, do you hear me? We died. It’s over, it happened, boo-bloody-hoo. The only people to blame are Pettigrew and the Dark Lord himself. So get over yourself and let us dote on you!”   


Sirius looked from her, to a grinning James, back to her. “Nice to know your swing hasn’t changed since the last time you hit me in the fifth year.”   


Lily threw her hands up in false exasperation, and James cackled hysterically. “There he is!” The bespectacled man crowed, fist-bumping Sirius, who returned the gesture happily. 

He was home.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted this to be longer but I genuinely was so tired of staring at it so i just gave up


End file.
